Pokemon Untold
by FleetingClouds
Summary: A hidden enemy, an ancient order and a war across time and space. What has Atiqo, just a huge Pokemon Fan, gotten himself into! Our MC shall uncover the hidden mysteries and secrets untold in the Pokemon Lore! Explore this World which has a huge potential yet to be excavated, and re-discover aspects of Pokemon never seen before or ever heard of! "I wanna be the very best ..."
1. Beginning of the End

_Somewhere on a battlefield_

Corpses were littered on the ground as far as the eye could see. Some human and some Pokemon. The stench of blood and burned flesh permeated the air. It would have been impossible to walk around in a straight line as it was similarly impossible to find even ground. Craters, lava traces, ice frozen grounds, scenes of destruction filled this place, showing that a war like battle had taken place in this location.

Both sides had clashed and no one seemed to have survived this bitter battle. No signs of life could be detected in the hundreds of kilometres surrounding the epicentre. And no life may be able to develop here again in the future.

In the middle of this whole chaos stood a blond-haired man in his scaled blue armour. He had a fanatical look in his eyes. The feeling of victory was reflected there, and then a glint full of coldness flashed shortly after when he looked to his front.

"Hahahahaa! Hahaha hahaha! I told you, brother! I told you, so many years ago and now see what happened. This is all your fault! You could have stopped this all, and now the decision you made back then will hunt you for the rest of your miserable short life that you have left. I told you not to follow him! You have chosen the wrong master! Where is he now in your darkest moment? Where was he when you needed him the most? Probably splashing in some stupid pond, daydreaming of peace and order. Cornelius, oh you Brother of mine, it is now too late for regrets. Shall I do you a favour, for old times sake and end your life as quickly as possible? A fast death is the least I can do for a stupid man like you. I can't believe I had admired you in the past. And now look at our situations, you and me, who was right and who totally wrong?", asked the man Cornelius who was lying on the ground with a gaping wound in his chest.

Cornelius lied there and felt a burning sense of pain flowing out of his chest region, at the same time a numbing sensation spread from his legs.

"Is this the end?", he thought to himself, his eyes betrayed a look of depression. He was in his forties yet his trained body made him look like he was at the peak of human nature. His silver long hair was covered with dust and foreign enemy blood. His damaged breastplate carried traces of a symbol. It seemed like a red fish.

"It is not me who was wrong Aurelius. I am sorry that I couldn't stop you from your strayed path. It was too late when I realised it. But what you are seeking is not a future but complete destruction! Can't you see it? Are you blinded by the power that he has given you? Have you already forgotten the teachings from our lord?", he coughed out the words with difficulty while blood sprayed out from his lips.

"Shut Up! He is not my lord no more, nor was he ever worthy to be my lord. There is only one existence who deserves this position!", said Aurelius, rage filling his expression,

"and don't play me with your stupid tricks. You are only buying yourself some time till your teleportation coordinates are picked up so that you can escape with your tail between your legs like a cowardly dog! But what do I care, brother. My mission has been accomplished, and do you seriously hope to think that with that heavy wound on your chest you could miraculously stay alive and live happily ever after? You and I both know that this would be an impossible dream. Everything has an End. Nothing is eternal. Not even your Lord. But don't worry, he will soon join you and with him everyone else who dares to stand in our Lord's way, hahahahaha!"

Cornelius gnashed his teeth in response, but he was powerless, there was nothing he could do to stop the chaos from spreading:

"I am sorry my Lord. I disappointed you. I failed you. I couldn't stop them." Tears rolled down his eyes as the rays of teleportation brightened his surroundings and engulfed his entire body. In the last moments before he disappeared, Aurelius broke out into a crazy laughter and even after he was teleported out of the battlefield, his brother's roaring voice echoed in Cornelius' mind for a long time.

* * *

This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:

(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)


	2. End of the Beginning

_Germany, Frankfurt, somewhere in an Apartment_

"I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Teach Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend

In a world, we must defend

Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me, and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all

Pokemon!"

"Huh, huh, huh, wow, such an intense song. Ahh, but every time I hear it, it feels like a responsibility to sing with the song along!", said a young man to himself while breathing heavily on his chair in front of his computer.

On his desk lied a red classic GameBoy with the original 'Pokemon Red Edition' already set up. His room was full of Pokemon posters in different colours and with different depictions. In a corner was a cabinet with a glass window to look through. Inside standing still were the last evolution forms of every starter Pokemon ever released to date.

"So many new generations, so many new Pokemon, but the first one. It is still the best. Can't beat that."

Many years have passed since the first game editions had been published, and many more have been released in recent years, yet this young man who immersed himself in nostalgia didn't really care about those of course.

"The developers must be too exhausted. The game principals haven't changed much since the first one, and some Pokemon don't even look like Pokemon anymore but rather commodities or inanimate objects. Maybe the franchise needs some break for a decade or so. Or they have to break away from their old traditions. I wish I could experience something different than a new game with new Pokemon but the same gameplay every time.", a small sigh escaped his lips,

"Maybe it is time to let go of this wonderful world and move on."

He looked around his room. So many memories were connected to every image and figure and drawing. He had a great collection of all kinds of merchandise that grew bigger and bigger with every passing year. But his discontent with the flow of the franchise also grew more and more. Maybe it was really time to grow up.

"Let's leave this discussion for another time. First I should finish playing this gem lying in front of me.", and after he said that his eyes regained their bright green colours and vitality.

 _After two hours or so_

He yawned a little:

"Playing games is quite tiresome. I should refill my nutrition with some food and snacks."

His apartment was quite luxurious and he lived his life fully with satisfaction. When his grandfather died, he left his grandson with a huge sum of the money. Of course, his parents manage the money, but this young man decided to spend the rest of his life pursuing his passion. Playing Pokemon, and everything that comes with it.

His parents weren't amused in the beginning. He should at least get himself a job and become a little independent, they said. And so he founded an Otaku Merchandise Trading Company, dealing with all kinds of Otaku Merchandise around the globe, but especially Pokemon. He used the capital from his heritage, and some of his senior employees were subordinates to his grandfather who helped him out managing the company.

It must be said that this young man was qualified enough to manage the company himself, it's just that it wasn't his true passion to lead a company but play Pokemon. His grandfather not only heavily doted on him but also imparted his life experiences and business knowledge to him in the hopes that he could lead the family company in the future to new heights.

But as the heavens decided it, this young man did not plan to embrace his grandfather's expectations. And so his parents took care of it, while he enjoyed his Otaku life to the fullest possible.

Sometimes he had to sign some papers, talk with some important people, take part in celebrations and business festivities, but nothing could bring him more joy and excitement than training his Pokemon, fighting against trainers, and exploring dungeons and caves. He found other like-minded people on conventions and chat groups or forums, and they envie him for the relaxed lifestyle that he leads.

As he entered the kitchen he went to the fridge and opened it.

"What shall it be, Mars? Snickers? Should I order myself a Döner?", while he was deep in thought about his next meal, something in his mind prickled,

"My spidey senses are tickling, but what is wrong? What have I missed?"

It was a weird feeling as if something didn't fit in, and the answer laid just in front of him yet he couldn't really grasp it.

As he was about to close the fridge. He noted a red liquid flowing on the ground. It didn't seem like Ketchup, and he couldn't remember having spilt some on the floor. As he got nearer and touched the liquid with his fingers, a strong stench of iron and flesh penetrated his nose. It was blood! His body shook in response to this discovery.

"Why is there fresh blood in here?", he asked himself. He traced the blood back to its origin. It seemed to have appeared out from nowhere in the corner of the kitchen, and then based on the movement from the patterns, the body from which the blood leaked out must have crawled into the hallway. Big handprints were visible on the second side door of the kitchen.

"Shit!", he was confused about what had happened," What is going on? How did someone get in here? The doors were closed, even if I was in my gaming trance, nobody could have sneaked in without me noticing it. Someone is definitely hurt with so much blood on the ground. Should I call the emergency? The police? But what if it is a criminal during his escape? Should I hide in some locker and wait out this situation?"

But before he could take any action, he heard a deep groaning sound coming from the hallway, followed by the dull sound of a body falling on the ground.

He saw it as his chance to at least get an overview of the general situation, as the person should be incapacitated for some time now. But just to be safe he took a sharp knife from the kitchen shelves with him.

Sticking his head out from the door, the first thing he saw, was a man lying on the ground with a grievous wound in his chest. To be more exact, he looked like a knight. The view was worse than a horror splatter movie, though he tried not to focus on the wound, he could still see remains of organs and dried up blood.

"How was he even able to walk like that?! He is a walking corpse, dammit! Is this the walking dead? Shit, I am not prepared for this!", the young man cursed silently in his thoughts. His breathing got heavier, and his expression changed several times per second.

As he was still analysing the body he saw something on the man's breast.

On his breastplate. Something familiar ... :

"Wait, isn't this ... isn't that Magi...", before he could finish his thoughts, the body moved slightly to the side and revealed a bearded middle-aged man with silver hair and many wounds on his face.

The man coughed blood on the ground and looked into the young man's direction after which he said with a weak voice:

"I can see you lad. No need to hide from me. Ha, ha, ha, hurgh!", another mouthful of blood came out.

"He is still alive!", exclaimed the young man at this sight.

In the beginning, his mind was still full of shock which was reflected on his face, but after some seconds, he realized that the man in front of him didn't seem hostile or harboured any bad intentions.

After some hesitation, the young man showed himself out of the door and asked:

"Mister are you ok?", he immediately regretted this question as the man in front of him was obviously not okay,

"Can I do something for you maybe?", and he had to scold himself again. Obviously, he had to do something. He couldn't possibly expect the wounded man to accomplish anything.

"Sir, in your current injured state I think it is definitely necessary not to move or make any unnecessary movements. Don't worry, Sir, I will call the emergency right away and they will definitely save you. Please, Sir, don't try to speak or move anymore or else it will get only worse ..."

"Lad, it is fine. Don't think of doing anything stupid, hurgh. You see the state of my body. Do you think I can be saved, cough cough! I have arranged myself with my fate already. But I do wonder why I have arrived here of all places possible. You, could you maybe tell me who you are and where I am right now, hurgh," interrupted him the knight.

"My name is Atiqo, Sir. Atiqo Rodriguez. This is my Apartment in downtown Frankfurt", he answered. When he was honest with himself, he also didn't think that this man could survive. Heck, it was even a miracle that he could move and talk till now. With this huge loss of blood, if he wasn't treated right this instant, there wouldn't be a speck of hope left to save him or keep him alive till the ambulance even arrived. Still, he felt frustrated that he could do nothing to help him.

"Atiqo, ahh, what a nice name. Nice to meet you lad, this old man goes by the name of Cornelius, cough! Frankfurt, so Germany it is ... haven't been here in a long time. The Pokemon were peaceful and beautiful the last time I was here.

Don't look so sad. I also don't want to be stuck here any longer in this state than necessary, hurgh. Listen to me well, kid! I don't have enough time left. What is important is that there must be a reason why I landed here, I think, huh. I initially wanted to land in our Headquarters but someone must have interfered with the transmission of the coordinates thereby affecting the teleportation destination.

I don't really believe in destiny. I only believe in my Lord, hurgh.", the more he spoke, the more blood leaked out, and with every passing second his face got paler and paler. He didn't have much time left.

But what did he just say? Pokemon in Germany? Lord? HQ? Teleportation? If the situation wasn't so serious, Atiqo might have either burst out from laughing or become angry with speaking so much chuunibyo rubbish in a single breath.

"Is he serious? Or did he get crazy from the wounds and start having hallucinations? Where does he think he is? Star Wars? Or Kanto?", asked Atiqo himself in his mind.

"I know lad. I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe me. But our World is at stake here, so please listen carefully. From the pictures in this hallway, I assume you are familiar with our Home World. The Pokemon World.

But what I am about to tell you is shocking yet true as well. Someone is intending to destroy our home. No he is intending to destroy the very fabric of space and time and reality. He wants to destroy everything that our Lord has accomplished. I failed our Lord, I couldn't stop his nemesis. But he is not allowed to claim victory! We have to stop him till it is too late!"

It was maybe a little embarrassing but even the hallway was filled with cover pictures of the several Pokemon Games and the regions within the games as well as many Pokemon sceneries. Actually, his whole apartment was full of them, but the hallway was like his personal 'Hall of Fame'.

When Atiqo heard the word Time and Space and associated them with Pokemon, his favourite topic, he couldn't help but ask curiously:

"But shouldn't there be someone to stop them, the enemies I mean? If we are talking about time and space, what is with Dialga and Palkia? There shouldn't be anyone on their power level to meddle with their businesses.", he realised what he had just blabbered out and didn't know what got into him to talk about it and he also didn't expect an answer but then...

Cornelius tired eyes brightened up and he managed a weak smile on him:

"You are indeed quite a knowledgable young lad, Atiqo. I knew I wasn't wrong about you. To even know about the legendary existences and their territorial specialities", but just as he got to this point his face darkened again," they sealed them. They fu #ing sealed them, those bastards!

And it wasn't only those two. Many legendary existences got sealed or disappeared from one moment to the next. We tried contacting them, but we couldn't reach any of them. And these bastards took advantage of this opportunity. If we don't stop them, hurgh."

"Do you mean Cyrus, did Team Galactic plan this all again?", again he couldn't stop his thoughts from being spoken out loud, and so he spoke about the plot of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl,

"and what about Arceus, the big boss, one snap, and everything in his way should disappear from existence, no?"

Cornelius' eyes widened a little:

"You even know about the second ancestor! Truly astonishing, indeed! If he was here, nothing would have gone out of control, but since time immemorial, no one has seen him again. Some ancient rumours say he was slumbering in his eternal sleep. We couldn't find him at least till now. And as for that Cyrus, you spoke of, he is but a small fry compared to Milord's Nemesis, cough!"

Right now he looked more like a dead corpse than a human being. And Cornelius felt as well how he was nearing his end. He spoke heavily and more slowly than before:

"I have really not much time left in this wonderful world. Atiqo, you must help me. You must help me save the world. Our world.

There is no one else who is more fitting for this job than you. That is most probably the reason why my Lord has sent me here. I can see it in your eyes. The bearings from a true Pokemon Trainer. You may not be an expert right now, but I can look into your heart, Atiqo. You love Pokemon just as much as I do. You are the only one who can do this right now. But don't worry. You will not be alone. Here take this."

Cornelius beckoned Atiqo to come closer and handed him a wristband.

When Cornelius' hands touched Atiqo's hands, he let out a long sigh as if he was released from a huge burden on his shoulders:

"Sigh!"

In the next moment something incredible happened. Cornelius body broke apart into countless particles of light. Even the organs on the ground and the bloodstains turned into wisps of light. The next thing was even more shocking. The particles moved in an orderly line into the wristband in Atiqos hands.

He was so shocked from the scene occurring in front of him that he couldn't react at all. The remains of the man in the whole apartment turned into light and after some moments everything got sucked into the wristband.

Then a sound appeared from the wristband:

"Beep ... beep ... beep ... The system is initiating ... please wait for the transfiguration process to be completed ... beep ... protocol omega has been ordered beep. teleportation starts in ... ."

"What? Protocol omega? Teleportation? What is going on?", but before his shock could fade away and he could ask further questions the countdown had ended and ...

All of a sudden black portals opened up on all sides of him. They spread out gradually till they connected with each other to a sphere and devoured his body whole.

The room seemed frozen for a single moment and every particle stood still in its position. Yet in the blink of an eye the sphere disappeared just as fast as it appeared and the world returned to its own flow.

* * *

This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:

(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)


	3. Life and Death

"Huh ... huh ... huh"

A young boy ran with heavy breaths through the woods. He didn't know where to run to, he just knew that he couldn't stop under any circumstances.

His clothes were torn on many places, more often than not he fell down somewhere or got caught on some branches. But he didn't stop. The danger hovering above his head was just too great.

His body was covered with injuries and deep bites. Blood leaked out of his waist and legs. His movement looked more like stumbling than actual running.

Sweat drippled down his forehead and he had to breath in more and more. Yet he didn't allow himself to take a short break and sit down or else he might not find the strength to stand up again.

His handpalms were skinned sharply because of the stumbling on the ground or supporting himself against the hard tree barks.

However, the adrenalin was still able to distract him from the pain.

"Auuuuuuu!", sounded out the shout of a creature in the near distance. In response a couple other similiar shouts resounded as well:

"Auuuuuuu! Auuuuuuu!"

"Shit!"

The boy realized the gravity of the situation and tried to think of a way out. But thinking was getting harder and harder and keeping his eyes open also became increasingly more difficult.

And then, before he could prevent it he fell down harshly onto the ground. His right arm took in most of the force yet it was also affected the most. His whole body was now coloured with a mix of blood and dirt.

He grit his teeth and tried propping himself up but he couldn't summon the necessary strength to do so.

The howls of the creatures got louder and louder as they got closer to his location.

Inside the shrubs and trees in his 20m surroundings there were eyes already visible that looked down upon the boy's body. They looked at him the way a predator looked at its prey.

The boy put his left hand into his pocket and brought a round ball to light. It was very rusty but there were still colours of red and white recognizable. He couldn't stop himself and coughed out blood onto the ball.

Tears formed in his eyes when he saw that. The picture of a man with a broad back came to his mind and the tears fell down his cheeks.

"I am sorry, dad", the tears filled his view and mixed with the blood on his body, "I am so sorry. I couldn't do it. I promised you I would protect them but I couldn't do it. I have failed them instead."

He wept and let out a sorrowful cry. His face got paler and he struggled to keep his mind clear. He wanted his last memories of this World to be good ones.

The boy was lying at the foot of a larger tree on a big field of grass.

At the border of the field three smaller grey bodies gradually approached him. They walked on their four legs and shortened the distance in a couple of seconds to four meters.

They let out low growls and threatened the person in front of them. They sensed his weakness and wanted to make sure that he didn't have any trump cards or traps left for them.

The boy's eyes were already quite damaged and he couldn't see anything except for shadows and bright light. He clenched his left fist in a last effort before the last breaths of live left him.

His lifeless body lied there silently. The creatures probed him more to see if he just faked it. But after some tests it seemed like their meal was ready to be devoured. They approached him more and these beasts already anticipated the taste of fresh meat.

...

 _At the same time in the sky above_

Suddenly a tear formed between the clouds and rays of light in the sky. It grew larger with every passing second and stretched from one side to the other. When the thin line seemed to be too long it opened itself as if a giant was opening its jaws.

Behind the entrance was simply a screen of endless darkness. Yet within the middle a small point of light was visible. It grew bigger and bigger till the whole screen was engulfed in this light.

Then suddenly something bright shot out from the screen and fell down the earth.

A group of pidgey's and pidgeotto's was in the way, but they avoided the foreign object as fast as possible. They somehow knew that a direct confrontation wouldn't end well for them.

The object dropped in the direction of the forest near the place where the boy's body lied. The small creatures that were about to eat their meal became frightened when they saw the object falling. They thought it was all part of that person's plan so they escaped into the bushes with their tails between their legs.

The mysterious object as if steered through an unknown force moved into the lifeless body and disappeared therein.

In the beginning nothing happened, but then all of a sudden, the seemingly dead body started shivering like crazy. After a short moment the shivering came to an end but the heart that had stopped beating, resumed its work suddenly:

"Bumb-bumb, bumb-bumb, bumb-bumb ..."

His face gradually regained its colours and some of his worse injuries healed more quickly than before. His breathing was still unstable but calmed down to a rythmic pattern after some time.

Steps could be heard in the surroundings and the bushes rustled a little. An elderly looking man came to light. He wore sunglasses and a straw-hat. His orange-brown hair and a black walking stick by his side were prominent.

Next to him stood a big Arcanine with a mighty mane.

"Your were right Arcanine. There is indeed a heavily wounded boy on the ground. Secure the vicinity and make sure nobody disturbs us! I will take a look at him."

The man approached the boy and bend over to check his pulse.

"He is still alive, huuh, you're fortunate boy. But his injuries are too heavy. His bleedings must be treated immediately."

He took out two small balls out of his pockets. After pressing on their buttons, they got bigger and reached the sizes of matured apples. They sprang open in the middle and masses of red energy poured out. After some seconds they took on clearer shapes and gained more mass till two newly formed bodies stood in front of the man.

One of them looked a giant dinosaur with a big plant on its back. The other was a huge bird-like creature with brown feathers and red-golden feathers on its head and tails.

"Venusaur, patch his body up a little with some vines. Be especially carful with his injured waist and legs. Pidgeot bring him then as fast as possible to the hospital in Viridian City. Be also carful not to move his body too much on the way, or else the injuries could get worse!", he commanded them in a strict tone. The Pokemon growled and twitchered in agreement and went to their work.

After some minutes, the pidgeon was already flying in the distance.

"Hang in there, boy!", said the old man and was already on the way back with the rest of his Pokémon when he noticed a small object on the ground. It was round, rusty and covered with fresh blood.

"Does it belong to him?", he wondered and just to be sure he took out a handkerchief and put the object inside.

The woods returned to their usual wild state with some screams and shouts echoing from the distance from time to time.

...

 _In a far-way land, within a huge building on the highest floor_

The doors burst open and a long brown-haired lady in secretary uniforms stormed into the bureau and called the grey-haired man in his black suit in front of her out:

" ! ! Something happened!"

sat in his chair in front of his black wooden desk and was immersed in his newspaper when his secretary awoke him. He looked up and a smile appeared on his face when he saw her so urgently calling him out:

" , what honour do I have to be able to greet you here. Please calm down first, it's not like time is going to run us out, right?"

did as she was told and straightened her back in front of her Boss:

" , our sensors sent signals that they detected great amounts of Infinity Particles in the vicinity of west Kanto!"

"How great?", he asked back with furrowed eyebrows.

"Thousand times the amount that results in a standard gym battle."

"Thousand times?!"

"That's not all, when I looked at the weather conditions in that sector with our satellites, the data showed that some kind of anomaly must have happened at a certain point in time, but which also disappeared just as fast as it occurred!"

"Hmmm.", had a contemplating expression on his face. The situation seemed like a mystery and very strange from the beginning to the end.

"Look out for any news reports in that area. Try to further narrow down the location of the occurrence. And send a message to our nearest branch in Kanto to bring a team and scout out the area for further clues. I want a report tomorrow morning at the latest!", he ordered her.

"Yes Sir!", she obeyed and made her way out to accomplish her tasks.

glanced out of the window, still with a thoughtful look on his face and eyes. He smirked lightly:

"Maybe it's time for some holidays!"

...

* * *

This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:

(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)


	4. Awakening

"I would love to have a Pikachu when I become a trainer hihihi!"

"Atiqo, please be more diligent in your studies, the company needs you!"

"Son, cough, when I am gone, promise you will be there for them. You will be the man of the family then!"

"Who bullied you? You will definitely become a Pokemon Trainer Brendon! I will make it possible, I promise!"

"Is he a walking corpse?! Is this the walking dead?!"

"Huh, huh, the Viridian Forest is bigger than I thought. I hope I will find the Pikachu sooner than later. I promised you Brendon! I will make it possible ... at least for you!"

"The Pokemon World, huh, so it's real!"

"I am sorry dad, I failed you, I failed them all!"

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", he screamed while opening his eyes.

He woke up, his body soaked in hot sweat and his gown stuck to his body like honey did.

In the beginning he didn't really know where he was. He couldn't even see clearly. Black and White. Then Gray came into play as well.

After a while a big body clashed into him. Two smaller bodies joined the bigger one as well. He couldn't hear them clearly. He only felt a very warm and tight hug. Droplets of water ran down his cheeks. He wondered where they were coming from.

And then in the next moment his face abruptly turned to the right. A burning sensation filled his face and a force like a 'slap' must have hit him. But right after the feeling of a warm hug embraced him again.

His hearing got better gradually and he could sense a couple of distinct but muffled voices:

"M'am, please calm down! Your son is still in a critical condition and needs further time to heal! You can't just hit him! We also have to do some tests now. Please wait outside for now!"

After the warm feeling left him, his consciousness drifted again into his head and entered his dreams.

...

"Bzzz ... Lad, can you hear me?", an unknown voice that brought a familiar feeling sounded out in his head, "Hey, haha, it seems like ... bzzz ... energy was barely enough ... Bzzz ... we had to do an emergency landing ... what is important is ... bzzz ... energy crystals ... bzzz ... the watch will help you so don't worry! ... you have to remember ... become stronger! Stay alive! ... bzzz ... I have to hibernate, so that the watch can keep working ... Whatever it is that you will face, I am sure that you will be able to handle it Atiqo!"

The name made him feel a certain resonance and remembrance, but it also sounded distant and unknown.

...

He woke up again. The colours were now more distinct. And he had a better grasp at his surroundings now. He was sitting, no, lying on a bed. Some machines and tubes were connected to his body, but he felt quite good already. His whole body was bandaged and some places were also castered with a plaster.  
Before him he could see two young children, a boy and a girl sleeping with their heads on his legs. He felt something warm flowing through his body when he saw them. Outside the sky was blue and the sun shown through the window. A creature flew from the distance and arrived near his window. It had a small body and different feathers of brown on its body. It looked like a ...

"Pidgey!", he exclaimed out loud.

If he could, he would have run straight to the window and opened it up to take a closer look at this Pokemon. It felt unnatural for him to see a Pokemon up close, almost like a dream, yet it was right there.

"Klannnnnng", the sound of something hard falling on the ground could be heard to his left. He changed his line of sight and looked at the door. There stood a brown haired middle-aged woman. She must have let the tablet drop down accidentally. Her teary eyes were clearly visible and judging from her pale and tired look, it seemed like she didn't take enough rest.

She walked out a couple of steps and raised her hand to hit him. Again.

He braced himself for the incoming impact ... but it didn't come.

She just lightly patted his head and cried silently her tears out.

" I am sorry Arthur. It was all my fault. I didn't pay enough attention to you all. Since your father's death, I had to keep working for the family but I didn't realize that I abandoned you instead. I am so sorry."

Arthur felt a stinging pain in his heart when he saw her weeping:

"No mum, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the forest. It was stupid, and it was totally my mistake!" He regretted his decision, it was immature and reckless now that he thought more about it. The world was even more dangerous than he assumed it would be.

"Why did you even go out that far? What stupid idea could make you walk into a death trap?! Seriously Arthur, going into a forest full of wild Pokemon?! Alone?! Without any emergency kit whatsoever?! This is a whole new level of recklessness!", his mother voiced out her opinion with an infuriating tone.

Suddenly, one of the two children lying on his side started moving and cried out loudly:

"Boohoo! Boohoo! It was my fault! He did it because of me! I said I wanted to have a Pikachu, boohoo!"

Arthur was barely able to understand him under all that sobbing and crying.

He hit him lightly on the back of his head and scolded him for a moment:

"Shut up Brendon! You're a man! And men don't cry! Ok? Besides, I didn't do it because of you, I did it for you! Someone in our family has to become a Pokemon Trainer, so you have to be strong and make us proud, ok?"

After that he embraced that small boy in his arms. Again a warm feeling flowed through his veins and body. It felt good.

Yet, Brendon didn't stop crying, instead he got even louder. Next to him, the small girl also awoke from her slumber and when she realized the situation she also joined him in his actions. Arthur had to make way now for two small bodies. They clung unto him and didn't let go no matter what, as if they were afraid he would leave them again if they did so.

The strength in his body gradually left him again, and his sight faded more and more. His mother sensed it and told the children off:

"Stop now, your brother is obviously hurt and has to rest. Leave him for now and you can talk to him later."

Arthur felt grateful as his body slipped back into the bed and his mind wandered off.

...

The next time he awoke, he was back again in that same room. This time there was nobody else besides him. It was dark outside but the moonlight shone through the windows and brightened the room inside. The machines weren't connected to him anymore and the tubes and needles were gone as well.

He felt healthy and strong. Strong enough to stand up. He walked around and stepped up to the mirror on the other wall. It looked normal and minimalistic, standard hospital equipment. But what actually perplexed Arthur was his mirror image. There stood a young man, at least two heads taller than him. He had bright looking eyes and a mysterious smile on his face. His black hair fitted good to his brown tanned skin. He seemed familiar, as if he had seen him somewhere before. They looked at each other for some time. Then suddenly the young man chuckled lightly and mumbled faintly but clearly:

"So not a reincarnation, haha, a transmigration ...I guess? I didn't expect that ..."

The image changed and now there was a middle-aged man standing in front of him, with silver long hair and bright blue eyes staring at him. He didn't say anything, he just looked at him as if he was trying to solve a puzzle or a riddle, yet he failed to grasp the truth.

Then the image faded into dust. The mirror faded into dust. And the whole room faded as well. Arthur plunged down into nothingness, he screamed out his lungs but no sound came out. His body was pushed back and forth, in one direction then in another.  
Different forces pulled on his body, and he felt like he was thrown into a rapid stream that didn't let him rest for even a moment.  
His vision warped from what it was used to. His hands started to lose colour and became one with the dark. Then his legs and arms followed as well. In the end there was nothing left of him, yet he was still there in this endless chaos.  
His mind was in shambles and in this endless ocean of dark he was the only light left. No, next to him, he realised, was another smaller light. It flickered fast and erratically. A robotic voice sounded out in his mind:

"Bzzz, system announcement, energy reserves running low, host in critical condition, initiate psionic barrier around host's soul, request host to permit emergency landing to the closest stable location, bzzz!"

A roaring voice responded:

"Permission granted, go% damn! Get us the fu#€ out of here!"

"Permission received, locking onto the nearest and most stable coordinates"

"Coordinates found and locked unto, host prepare for landing in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ..."

Then he felt another huge force taking control of the rest of what was left of him, it pulled him into some unkown location and his surroundings brightened up gradually till he saw the endless blue sky before him. It was an amazing feeling, he felt like a bird, free in the whole world up above.

And then he fell. Rapidly to the ground.

...

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	5. Linguistic Genius?

Arthur's memories felt lacking and except for his family and their immediate situation, he didn't know much about the outside world and anything that was there. Even the concept of living Pokemon felt foreign to him, but he didn't want to scare his mom again.

There was a TV at the hospital with endless channels and even more shows to watch. Kantos Best Contest, The secrets of Berry plantation, Pokemon Bachelor, Colosseum Arena, How I Met My Pokemon, and he had even been able to see some Pokemon at the hospital itself. At first he was frightened as hell! Real Pokemon! Directly in front of his eyes! But the people around him didn't pay much attention to them, so he adjusted as well.

He spent his time at the hospital, learning as much as possible while avoiding as much attention as possible as well. If the doctors found out that his general knowledge was limited to that of a 5 year old, he might have had to participate in weird experiments or so.

Even his little sister Alicia knew more about the events in the world than him without having attended the school yet. He had to rely on her and Brandon, and asked them specific questions on the side note sometimes. Though it wasn't really efficient asking for information from 6 and 8 year olds, anything seemed valuable to him. Like what their favourite food was, how they liked school, what kind of Pokemon they liked and didn't like etc.

He got a little better understanding of the world he was living in, but it still felt superficial and without any substance. He didn't possess any experience to speak of, so he could only try to accept the new load of information as weird facts.

He had the most fun when trying to observe the Pokemon in the park of the hospital. Taking a walk and listening to their voices and seeing them move and behave. He broke into a smile and shouted in his mind:

"Finally!"

It felt like a dream had come true for him and his most inner wishes were granted! He didn't know where these feelings originated from but he accepted the excitement and adventurous spirit that came along with them!

The Pokémon were all very happy looking and playful as well. What he realized though was that they didn't look alike at all and came in different sizes. Which is probably normal as well ... but he wasn't used to this. Some were huge and bigger than 2 meters, others cute and tiny small. There was a pool as well for the water type Pokemon to stay in.

He had even interacted with some of the owners and Pokemon themselves, just some casual small talk. Another discovery was that even Pokemon from the same species could look very different in their outward appearances. Leaving their owner's fashion senses aside, some had a more chubby or leaner body, in direct comparison sizes of body parts differed sometimes.

Once he had witnessed two Murkrows from two different people, in a small racing competition. And while the feathers of one Murkrow looked like the standard dark-blue from his memories, the other had a deep black colour like ink or the darkness. However, his eyes might have just overlooked something though or played him a prank.

Another small shock came when he asked his nurse the first time he got hungry if he could eat some beef or chicken wings somewhere and she asked perplexed in return:

"Chicken? Beef? What's this?"

In the first couple of days at the hospital, he was supported by the machines and fed through tubes and needles. After that, when he was ready again for solid food, he wanted to try some delicious meat dishes but to his surprise, nobody knew what he was talking about. He explained that he was hungry and was then led to the canteen hall. Like in a usual hall, there were rows of banks and seats with patients eating their stuff. There weren't any Pokemon in sight, maybe prohibited to maintain the patient's peace.

When he got in line for the food he was also able to see the meals for the first time. There were a lot of fruits, vegetables and other varieties of food he was familiar with. Noodles, rice and nice smellings sauces. Drinks were served in the form of normal water, fruit juices and "Miltank Milk" in small bottles. He was astonished in the beginning:

"Is this really Miltank Milk?"

And when he tried it as a test, the flavour tasted quite good and his body felt much more invigorated than before as well! Aditionally there was a particular section in the hall that served exotic looking fruits. There were all kinds of different colours and shapes one could imagine in his dream. Red ones with spikes, yellow fruits with orange spots, clear blue fruits.

He felt perplexed and didn't know what he was confronted with so he asked the lady what these fruits were. Big mistake.

"What do you want kid! Can't you read the signs? Get on already, if you don't want any!", the lady shouted at him rudely.

He flinched at her sudden nagging but he noticed with a grave expression that she was right?! He had totally overlooked the sign boards that stood in front of every case that the fruits were put in. The problem was ... he couldn't read them at all! Shocked he went to look for a place to sit in and eat the rest of his food. He needed some time to process everything that happened.

He suddenly noticed things in his every day life he had blended out or ignored before. The doors had signs, the floor ways had signs and even the news on TV had signs showing up at the bottom of the screen! Yet he couldn't read any of them! What was going on with him?!

He didn't remember anything concerning this part of his life at all, and he wasn't comfortable with talking about this to other people. There was only one place he had in mind that might have the answer to his questions. He went to look for the library inside the hospital and ... looked for the children section 0-8 years old!

The library wasn't very big, but had two floors with staircases connecting them. The children books he was looking for were in the back of the second floor, a staff member told him.

Embarassingly as it seemed, it also felt like that. Avoiding the weird glances from the staff, Arthur found a corner and navigated his way through the bookshelves with lots of pictures of course. Luckily, he found several of them inside the compartments and also a book filled with drawings of the strange fruits he had seen before in the canteen. He borrowed the books with his patient number and name and made an excuse that he was taking them for his siblings to read and learn with. The staff accepted it and approved his manners of education with nodding heads.

Back inside his room, he took out the books and tried to have look at their contents. Without much success on the fruits, he put that one aside for now. The pictures looked very nice and well drawn with high quality colours but the texts describing them were still a foreign language to him.

The alphabetical and word-picture books were more helpful for him. He could associate specific signs and word groups to the pictures depicting them. The letters were completely different to what his memories were familiar with. They resembled chaotic strokes, either round or edged or both in combination.

He was at a loss for a moment. What should he do? Should he tell the doctors about his werid condition? No! It might just be a temporary illness, nothing serious. He didn't want to raise another commotion, so instead why not try to invoke those lost memories? They might just return after relearning the content.

He adapted to his daily lifestyle rather quickly, he ate his regular meals in the canteen, took breaks outside or watched TV, and spent the rest of his time with learning the weird signs. At first he found it hard copying the signs onto paper but he got the hang of it faster than he estimated. His brain worked more efficient when recreating the strokes or remembering the words with the pictures. It also felt at ease and peace for some unkown reasons.

When his little siblings paid him a visit, he asked them out in a contest of letter guessing while inauspiciously writing them down in german letters and casually asking their pronounciation forms as well, the way he was most familiar with. His siblings just liked to play games with their older brother and didn't notice his side activity.

Arthur didn't know when he had learned the german language. He was also able to speak a little spanish and english as well. According to his mother, he had taken english lessons in school but she didn't mention anything about german or spanish at all. He didn't tell her anything about his lingual anomalies. It wasn't a disadvantage and more worries weren't needed at the moment.

What he found strange was that he learned to read and write really quickly. Like really really quickly in a matter of a week or so only. He thought that learning languages shoud have been harder than this but maybe he had a talent or was a linguistic natural genius? It wasn't a case of remembering stuff he forgot, or at least it didn't feel like that. It was a real actual learning process.

First he copied all letters again and again till he was proficient in them and could write them in his mind. Then he wanted to work on his grammar more but the grammar books were a level too hard in the beginning.

There were many words he wasn't familiar with and the reading itself was a slow process as well. But as he learned to write more and more vocabularies, his recognition speed when reading the words increased significantly as well. When he tried reading the grammar books again, he was already back in his 'Zone' and finished them one after another like eating apples.

His ability to remember things was improving with a shocking speed and adding the fact that he was already able to speak the language, he mastered the writing system after 10 days. When learning, he felt like his mind was clear of any worries and only concentrated itself on the most important stuff at hand.

Sometimes that feeling swept over his body as well and he had the notion of having much better control over his muscles and limbs. Every time that happened though he would be overwhelmed by a sudden rush of fatigue and dizziness, so he tried to avoid it. After every session of entering that mysterious learning state his stomach would grumble and so he had to take a break and refill his inner storage.

He finally cracked up the mystery behind the strange looking fruits after he had learned to read books correctly. They turned out to be different kinds of Berries! When he found that out, realisation struck him that this was another case of his knowledge lacking any real substance.

He knew that he was working at a Berry farm all this time or before the accident at least... but the actual memories pertaining his work and job there were missing! Thinking further up to this point he also noticed how he knew that his boss was named , but he didn't possess an inkling of an idea how that person looked like at all!

"Sigh"

It was discouraging and he felt powerless to be without any remembrance of his live. He had to struggle to keep up a fake image of being fine and ok, while deep down he was feeling lost and miserable.

The more he learned about the world the more he became distraught and he blamed himself for everything that had happened up to that point. He was shrouded in darkness and before him stood a bottomless deep pit ...

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	6. Salvation

Arthur was standing in a park, on a playground for kids. There weren't many people here. He could see an elderly man, a young boy and some people in the background in black suits. They seemed like security guards. The boy was sitting on a Swing seat and he urged the elderly person, with a cute high voice:

"Grandpa! Faster! You have to push me faster! I want to reach the sky!"

"Hahahah! Of course, prepare yourself Atiqo! Tighten your grip, ready ... GO!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

The heart soothing laughter filled the air and the surroundings and Arthur wanted this tranquil moment to never end. But just as he was falling further in his daze, the world crumbled away in a snapture and faded like dust into thin air.

The scenery changed and he found himself back in the hospital. The room was dim-lit and before him lied a man in a grave condition on the bed. Tubes and needles were bound to his arms and torso. The machines made regular sounds in the background. His body downwards his head was covered in bandages yet his head and face were damaged as well. Burns and scars covered his facial features and it might have been impossible for a stranger to recognize this man as a living human being.  
However, Arthur recognized him instantly and pain gripped his heart. It hurt to see his father being covered in injuries and wounds. He wanted to hug him and cry and show him he was not alone. The man looked in his direction and their gazes met.

"It's okay Arthur, huh, it's okay. Don't cry now. You're the man of the house now, huh. So promise me that you will take good care of them ...", he said in a rough voice. He had troubles breathing and bringing the words through his lung.

Arthur stood there with tears running down his eyes and he responded faintly in a weak tone:

"I promise dad ..."

The man seemingly relieved to hear his son's voice, closed his eyes and before he entered his eternal slumber he told his son:

"I don't regret it Arthur, I was also afraid at first, but I imagined what a coward I would be if my family was stuck in that fire and I didn't save them. That would have been an eternal sin of mine ...", at the end his voice got weaker and quiter and gradually disappeared. The machines turned monoton and Arthur's world slowly turned grey and lifeless. He was feeling lost and he didn't know which direction to go, so he wanted to let go of everything and fall down into the nothingness.

But just when he was about to step into a bottomless pit, a tight hand gripped on his shoulder and pulled him back. He turned around to take a look at the person but when he tried to do so, a strong wind breeze washed over his body and he had to close his eyes. Feeling refreshed, he opened them again, now he was standing in a big hall with rows of banks and seats. In the front of the hall was a coffin where people lined up to put flowers into it. He had black clothes on and so did the people around him as well. He went forward as it was his turn and when he looked inside the coffin, he recognized the elderly person he had seen before at the playground. He still had the same peaceful and happy smile on his face like before. A mature voice from behind awoke him:

"I was like you, disoriented and listless. I hated my life and I was depressed when grandpa died."

The person who spoke was a young man with black hair and brown tanned skin. Arthur could feel the sadness when the elderly person was mentioned as if old memories were being dug out of his mind, piece by piece.

"But I loved him and we had wonderful memories together that I will forever hold dear. He had a good and brilliant life and he achieved many great things. He died a peaceful death in the presence of his family. He also wanted me to achieve many great things in life and I live my life honoring his wish, I am sure your father also wanted you to achieve many great things in life, right?", the young man asked him with a kind smile on his face.

Arthur remembered the last request his father had for him. He discovered that in his father's voice lied deep sorrow but which was then followed by endless love and care for his family. He was anxious and regret could be felt as well. Regret that he wasn't able to share more moments with them. His father didn't entrust him with a simple promise, but with his feelings he wanted to be passed onto his family as well.

"See, I told you haha. You don't have the privilege to squander your time like this. Go now, you have more important stuff to do I assume."

"Wait, tell me please who you are!", Arthur asked the young man. It seemed like this person held on the answers to every question of his, he couldn't find the answers himself to.

But he didn't expect the following response:

"Hahahaha! This is really funny, you know, hahaha! You should know me the best from all people, hahahaha!"

"I-I don't understand ..."

"Hush, hurry up and wake up now!", he said and pushed Arthur back on his chest;

"Wake up Atiqo!"

When Arthur was pushed back, he lost control over his body and fell on his back. But instead of the hard ground, he found himself in the hospital bed again.

"Wake up Arthur! Wake up!", he heard a cute voice shouting next to his head.

It turned out to be his small little sister Alicia. She realized that Arthur was awake now and pouted instantly:

"Finally! I waited so long! You have become too lazy Arty!"

Was it all a dream? Did he imagine everything in his mind? He didn't think so.

Arthur just smirked and patted her head which she accepted readily. It was the day of his release now and he could finally leave the hospital. He felt invigorated somehow and couldn't wait to see the outside world!

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	7. Forgotten

"You have weird dreams at night, you say?"

"Yes Doc. It appears every couple of nights. I wake up, and find two unknown people in the mirror. And then everything turns black and I just disappear into nothingness. Untill I fall down the sky.", an awkward silence followed after which he added:

"I know it sounds crazy. Sigh!"

"Hmmm. Could you describe those two people in more detail maybe?"

"No. It's ... It's as if there is a blurr. But it's just everywhere. I can't remember much actually, but the feeling, it was so real!"

"Of course it was, I can imagine that. Don't worry about it, Arthur is your name? Don't worry Arthur. I've seen hundreds of similiar cases to yours. Hallucinations caused by post traumatic memories. Do you remember about what happened that day?"

Arthur wanted to refute him. It was more than just some hallucinations. It felt like reliving his memories. Though he couldn't recall when these events could have ever happened to him, there was definitly more to it. But he didn't want to be seen as mentally damaged because of the accident so that he had to stay longer hospitalised than necessary. Somehow a deep fear creeped into his mind when he thought about being transferred to a mental hospital ...

"I-I was outside, working on the berry fields like usual. And the forest was very close by and I-I", Arthur answered with a slightly stuttering voice. His breathing quickened and his hands started shivering a little.

The doctor quickly realised the situation and calmed him down:

"It's okay Arthur, you are safe here! Just relax and forget it. We can talk about it when you are ready.", he said to him with a kind smile,

"Let me show you some pictures. Here, do you recognize this young boy? Or this young girl?"

The first picture showed a chubby brown skinned boy. His blond hair was tied behind his back. He was having troubles with something on his back. It was the size of a bag, with green colours and some sticks on the side. They looked like ... claws?

On the other picture was a girl with tied purple hair. She was wearing martial clothes and had a fighting stance. Opposite was a small creature, with a light violet upper and brown lower body, equally ready to fight.

They looked a little younger than himself but there was slight familiar feeling when looking at their faces, however other than that he didn't find any connected memories in his mind. He shook his head and told the doctor:

"No, sorry, I can't really remember them. They just look a little familiar."

"Hmmm, is that so. What about these people, how do you feel when looking at them?"

He showed another picture to him and when Arthur saw it, a warm sensation flowed through his body. His mother and his little siblings, Brandon and Alicia were on that picture. They were outside on a flower field and some flower Pokemon could be seen here and there. The memories were still fresh as if he was right there at this moment. The scent of the pollen, the delicious green grass fields. Oddishs and Sunflora jumping from place to place.

"Yes, I can recognize them. This is my family. It was a sunny day and we visited a park near our home."

"Good, now tell me what or who you see in this picture."

It was a young middle aged man, with short brown hair and broad shoulders. He had a black and orange uniform and an orange hat on. A pained expression filled Arthur's face, and streaks of tears poured down his eyes:

"I failed him ..."

"Pardon?", the doctor didn't hear it clearly and asked.

"Nothing.", Arthur shook his head and cleared his eyes,

"It's my dad. He died when I was eight because of a fire."

"I've heared of it from your mother. I am sorry for your loss. But you should know that he died as a hero!"

"Yes, I know..."

"It's okay, Arthur. We can stop the session now. You've already been here for almost two weeks now and most of your serious injuries have healed up. You can be released today but you should come back for some check ups every week."

"Thanks doctor!", he was delighted to hear this.

"And before I forget it again, here is your Pokedex."

"Pokedex?"

"Yes, it was in your pockets when you arrived here, I just forgot to give it back to you haha. You should let someone repair it. Either it's too old or it might have caught a virus, but the texts on the display are kinda cryptic."

Arthur received a red flat rectangular object. It had a blue bulb on the upper left corner and it seemed to be openable like a book. A sudden rush of reminiscence and nostalgia poured thorugh every pore of his body and he couldn't help but let out a small smile:

"Ah, , it is still the best. Can't beat that!"

"Pardon?"

Arthur awoke from his daze and asked confused:

"What?"

"What is the best, you said?"

"Ehh, I-I don't know. It was nothing, just forget it please." He had slipped out again without knowing. This had already happened a couple of times in recent days, and he didn't have any control over it. It was as if another person took control over his body ...

"Kids these days ...", the doctor mumbled quitely but just shrugged it off as another weird child behavior and exited the room.

Arthur further examined the Pokedex and found the mechanism to open it. A bunch of buttons and a small screen came into his sight:

"Soo old school!"

The Pokedex seemed to react to him and the bulb flickered with a light blue light. A row of texts appeared:

"Emergency ... energy reserves running low ... system transformation to low energy device recommended ... host currently in unstable condition ... system overwrites authority ... Delta Protocol activated ... transformation initiated ... transformation completed ..."

"System detects host in immediate presence ... biosensors detect irregularities in host's body condition ... information need to be updated ... host please provide organic sample ...", and just when the last sentence was finished a small needle sprang out of the device, exactly where Arthur's thumb lied and stabbed into it. It didn't hurt but Arthur let go of the Pokedex out of reflex. When he picked it up again, the row of texts had changed:

"Host's organic sample taken in ... analysis completed ... host's current body injured ... host recommended to rest ... temporary memory loss incurred by transfusion of souls ... recommended to rest ... conclusion ... probable increase in soul force after completed transfusion ... "

Arthur didn't know what all of this meant but when he looked at the corner of the screen, something in his heart trembled for a moment when he read the line written out:"Host: Atiqo Rodriguez"

There was another thing he didn't tell the doctor and the others about, something that might have caused an even greater commotion. His name just didn't feel quite right for him. It definitly wasn't ... Arthur.

...

 _Outside the room_

When the doctor went out of the room he was greeted by the sight of two people talking together.

"Thank you so much Mister Stone, I-I don't know how to repay you for taking care of the hospital bills. I wouldn't have been able to pay it all up if you didn't help me. I will definitly repay ..."

"It's fine, everything is fine. My company is fully supporting the health and growth of the future generation. It is our duty to nurture them! You don't need to pay me a single Pokedollar for this!", the man said in kind tone and a friendly smile,

"When I heard that your son went through such dangerous experiences, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his bravery. Of course it was reckless as well but he reminded me of my youth! I think it would be good if I had a talk with him about this matter, you know, a talk between men."

"I don't think that would be a good idea!", the doctor came in and joined their conversation,

"Arthur is still recuperating from his injuries and his mental state is barely good enough to have him released."

"What-what do you mean with that doctor?! Is my son going to be ok?!"

"He is fine as of yet. But his traumatic experiences made him lose most of his memories. The ones he attached the most importance to, especially his family remained undamaged. I would suggest to let him naturally return to his previous life. I think that this way his memories could be reawakened.  
But also don't expect for him to be same person like he was before the accident. I have heard of cases where some memories were lost forever and entirely new personas were created to cope with that. It's also for the best now to avoid touching the topic of his accident. He isn't ready yet. I hope you can respect this, Mister Stone, I assume."

"Of course, the health of this young man is of the utmost importance!", he exclaimed yet inwardly he was slightly frowning.

"Excuse me for now madam. If there is anything that you or Arthur may need my help with, don't hesitate to contact me!", he told her and gave her his contact information,

"Goodbye doctor!", he said and left.

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	8. Release

The same day, his mother finished taking care of the paper work and the release was official. She was visibly happy to see her healthy son standing back on his own feet, yet her expression became more depressed when she thought about the root cause of all this. She blamed herself for her son's accident because their finances had only worsened and she had to work more and take on more part-time jobs, so much so that she had neglected her son's own troubles. If her husband was still alive ...

"Mum, what about ? Did he say something about me missing work?", Arthur asked worriedly. He wasn't aware of the full extent of their financial situation, but he knew that it wasn't going to be good if he stopped working on the fields now. It wasn't much that he earned from harvesting the berries, but currently every Pokedollar would count,

"and how much did you have to pay for the hospital bills?" he asked additionally. He wasn't proud that he had burdened his family with worries and he even worsened their debts by getting injured and staying at the hospital for so long now.

His mum awoke from her troubling thoughts and reprimanded him:

"Arthur, there are more important things to consider now than our financial balances. You should take a rest and continue your recovery till your are back to full health. did make a call, and he expressed his full support for you. It would be fine to start your work again, when you think you are ready.  
But I think you should stop with this now. It was my fault to begin with to even allow you going to work. You are still young Arthur! You should have continued studying at the Trainer Academy instead of plucking berries from the fields. Don't worry, I will handle the costs somehow, I-I promise I will get you back there so that you can become a fine Trainer!  
And you don't have to worry about the hospital bill, I met a nice man, , from a company that supports children in need. He took it upon himself to pay for the bills. When you are ready, we should definitly invite him for lunch or dinner so that we can properly show him our gratitude.

"Company?", Arthur asked suspicously.

"D-d-Devon ... something with Devon I believe, I don't quite remember though. He gave me his contact number and wished you a good recovery. Oh, there were also some policemen who wanted to question you, but the doctor and I rejected them of course. But they will probably come again in a week or so, what jerks! Can't they see that right now you are not in the condition to talk about that?! We are better to avoid this for now.  
And then there was also a middle-aged man! Yes the man! His name was Oak I think. He was the one who found you in the forest and sent you to the hospital with his Pokemon! I was happy to meet the person who rescued you and he told me he had something for you, so you should pay him a visit! You definitly have to go and show your gratitude to him, I could bake him a cake or some cookies. He gave me his address, but let's leave that for later. I asked aunty Latia to prepare your release banquet, and your favourite food!"

When Arthur heard about all these information, he had a shocked expression on his face! Devon? Oak? What is going on ?! So he asked again:

"Mum, are you sure he said Devon? Was it the Devon Corporation maybe? And how did that man who saved me look like, can you remember that?"

"Hmm, yes! The Devon Corporation! That was it! Do you know them? As for the other man, he had some blue shorts on and a white t-shirt. His face was ... a little old looking and his hair was orange coloured. And his left arm was missing, that looked strange a little. Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing haha, I had just wondered. The Devon Corporation is quite famous, right? They are mainly operating in Hoenn I thought."

"Really? I didn't know that, have you read it on the Internet?"

"Yes, exactly!", Arthur sighed in relief. He didn't want to lie to his mother but he couldn't explain clearly where his knowledge had come from, but the moment he heard his mother speak about them, his mind trembled a little. Devon Corporation, Oak, ... it felt like he had played a game somewhere where they played a role or something. But he couldn't quite remember what that game was called again. But Professor Oak, didn't he have gray hair? Did he dye them? A missing arm? And what about the Devon Corp., why where they here?

The name 'Stone' also caused some faint memories to resurface but he couldn't form any logical pictures yet. His mind was a little in shambles and different thoughts and feelings mixed and intermingled with each other, and all of this caused his brain to hurt even more. He had troubles putting them into clear structures, so he took a deep breath and just forgot about it. He could sort his thoughts later again.

He also wanted to dissuade his mother about putting his work back to rest, but she didn't seem to listen to him right now as if she had already made her decision. So he put that aside for now as well.

Becoming a Trainer ... he had already given up this dream of his some time ago. His family needed him, now more than ever, and he only hoped his younger brother could make this dream come true instead.

"Aunty Latia? Who is that?"

"Hmm, so you also forgot about her? Sigh, she is our neighbour and she has been taking care of the household and looked after you and your siblings while I was at work since ... since your father passed away. Don't worry, you will learn to love her again! Especially her cooking haha!", her mood changed when she mentioned his father but she quickly tried to cover it up again.

"Another person I can't remember about ...", he thought to himself dejectedly.

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	9. Viridian City!

The family of three set off for their way home. Brandon was still in school, while Alicia didn't want to stay at the kindergarten that day. The hospital Arthur stayed in was a little farther away from the city centre but closer to the Viridian Forest, where the accident took place. Still the surroundings were more urban than rural looking. The roads were made from asphalt and the pedestrian area from a combination of cobblestone and concrete pavements.

They walked from the outer edge into the city centre. All kinds of houses came into his view. Old brick houses, colourful houses made of cement and big multiple story houses. The closer they got the more stores, commerce and people they met. They took a walk instead of a taxi. Arthur could persuade his mother as he didn't want her to pay for an expensive taxi trip back home.

He was interested in how Viridian City looked like and his mother only mentioned it to be quite big but when Arthur took in his wide surroundings it felt baffling for him. In his chaotic memories, when it came to Viridian City he didn't find much except for a gym, a Pokemon Centre, a Pokemon Market and maybe a house or two but this ... this was a metropolis!

He stood on a square with a Goldeen fountain in the middle. Around the square were skyscrapers, big panels on the walls and buildings, streets full of restaurents and small shops. The shop's names often came in combination with Pokemon like Snorunt's Ice Cream Shop, Blubella's Garden or Voltobal Electronics.

People flooding the streets every time the traffic lights went green. What made the scene even more astonishing was the large amounts of Pokemon accompanying the people to and fro the streets. At the hospital the number of free Pokemon was quite moderate, probably to keep patients at rest. But the scene before his eyes resembled a jungle filled with all kinds of Pokemon yet moving around in a regular order.

"M-mum,", he gulped down,

"had there always been so-so many Pokemon in Viridian City?"

He wasn't scared nor excited, but the sheer number just overwhelmed him a little.

"Yes, have you missed it? It looks really beautiful, huh, Pokemon and Humans living in harmony together.

"No, no, what I meant is, aren't there a little too many Pokemon on the streets? Isn't it dangerous? What if something goes wrong or ..."

"Well, the police is here, and usually the owners can keep control of their Pokemon. Hmm, I think I get what you mean, are you asking if they can handle several different at the same time right?

I am not a researcher so I don't know much about it, but we citizens can't keep more than three Pokemon at the same time in possession and outside as well, according to law. This regulation already limits the chaos by a lot I think.

And most people don't necessarily have more than two Pokemon actually. To avoid health issues and such, but please don't ask me in detail about this haha.

Other countries handle it differently I think. I heard that in China people in general can't keep more than two and also aren't allowed to have them outside their Pokeballs in most public areas, what a pity! What strict government! On the other side of the spectrum ... hmmm ... we have America! There the people actually are allowed to keep as much as six Pokemon at the same time, just like the Pokemon Trainers and government officials.

The restrictions for movement of Pokemon also aren't really that strict, but I would guess that insurance companies will demand much more in return in case of accidents or damage caused by one's Pokemon. If every person had six Pokemon in Viridian City ... I can't imagine the chaos that might follow such changes in regulations. Right now, it's fine as it is!"

Arthur needed some time to digest her comment. Several questions floated through his mind. No more than three? Health issues? China is strict in their laws? And America is lax? He didn't know how to respond, as his general knowledge was still lacking. Still he asked her:

"So why don't they just keep their Pokemon in their Pokeballs? I mean, sure it is more fun having them around, but keeping them inside for a while wouldn't hurt and might avoid damage as well, right?"

It somehow felt more natural to him to always keep his Pokemon in their Pokeballs. As long, as they couldn't get out they wouldn't be a cause for problems. Having so many Pokemon and people congregated in one dense place smelled like a ticking time bomb for him.

"Hahaha, soo cruel Arthur, I didn't know you had such thoughts, haha", she laughed.

"Bad Arty!", giggled Alicia at his side.

Arthur was confused and made a quizzical expression. He wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Well, let me ask you this, if you were a Pokemon, would you always want to stay inside your Pokeball? Which living creature would want to live or be stuck all day long in a Pokeball? I imagine it must be quite boring inside, and I wouldn't hold it out longer than 10 minutes, haha."

"Hmmm.", Arthur answered. Her response ... made sense. It really did make sense. He couldn't imagine himself to be caged in a small space for a long time, he didn't have claustrophobia but it still wasn't a reason to do it though. It was just ... he thought it was normal for Pokemon to stay in their Pokeballs, like it was normal for the rain to fall down and the sun to rise in the east. Just something that was how it was. He didn't try to put himself into the position and place of the actual Pokemon.

In general he didn't really consider their feelings at all when he thought about them. He thought they were cute creatures and cool to have someday but did he consider them equal? Did Pokemon have thoughts and feelings as well? Yes they did! He saw it firsthand!

Their emotions, excitement, eagerness to play and urge to eat when hungry. They weren't any different than most humans! So who was he to decide if they should stay captured in their small Pokeballs or free outside? He felt ashamed for having put the position and opinion of Pokemon below his own, he would seriously reconsider all his former values again and see Pokemon as more than just objects from now on.

"You shouldn't worry too much though Arthur. It's good and fine as long as you consider their well being as well. If a person has a good relationship with their Pokemon, they do accept staying in their Pokeballs. Just, always keep in mind to treat them with respect! The law doesn't forbid them moving outside as long as people and property don't get hurt or damaged. Most people just don't like keeping their Pokemon in the Pokeballs because of the possible side-effects."

"Side-effects?", he asked curiosly. This was the first time he had heard of possible side-effects from keeping Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

"Ehhh, again, I am not a scientist or doctor. But I've heard that they grow weaker as more time passes when staying inside the capsuls, which can lead to health problems. It also depends on the type of Pokeball I think ... I am not sure. So most people tend to carry their Pokemon with them

or have them around when travelling.

At some places and facilities Pokemon activity is prohibited or is a requirement, it depends on the situation. Of course, some Pokemon are banned from public places because of the problems they bring with them. Fire type Pokemon in general are a kind that shop keepers are highly guarded against because of the many accidents they can and do cause. , There is a list somewhere ... of very dangerous or publicly prohibited ones ... I don't know the exact number, but the most prominent Pokemon on that list is Wailord.

Seriously, imagine someone taking a Wailord into a public swimming pool. This happened once in Europe. The destruction caused by the release of the colossal Pokemon inside that enclosed vessel of water led to many casualties and a total destruction of the swimming pool park. The poor Pokemon wasn't to be blamed and it was forcefully captured by the police authorities and released into the wilderness, the owner got incarcerated for 10 years I think. It was all around the news!

Since then the permission to catch and keep Wailmer also became much stricter! People were afraid of another accident and so there was a re-evaluation and reworked risk assessment of free Pokemon in urban areas. Of course this wasn't the only case were Pokemon were the cause of a lot destruction in our history.

Maybe, the most important one was the Great War ... It was a warning for many countries around the globe at that time. The accident shaped significantly the way governmental facilities regulate the freedom of Pokemon nowadays."

Arthur was stunned by his mum's vivid narration of events. It made sense that specific Pokemon just weren't suitable to be kept around with. That so much damage could be done by a single Pokemon was indeed shocking. But he still didn't get why Pokemon had a problem with staying in their Pokeballs though. And it was also the same with the numbers of Pokemon people could keep. And the Great War? Which one? World War I or II? He would have to find out more later.

"So, less talking about gloomy stuff now. Here we are, how do you like it, do you remember our house?"

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	10. Berry Burger!

Sadly, Arthur didn't remember anything about the house. It looked like a normal small yellow coloured house in the suburbs of a city. In the backyard was a small gardening area and the house had two floors and a basement. When he stepped into the building a warm and delicious scent entered his nose and made him hungry again. Suddenly something brushed against his legs and he had to look down. What he found was a ... a fluffy grey cat with a long ringed tail?

"Nyaaoooo!"

"Oh, is greeting you Arthur, he has missed you a lot, right ? ", she said and petted the creature.

Something in Arthur's pocket vibrated and Arthur found that the bulb of the Pokedex was blinking. He opened it and found a new row of texts as well as a picture from the creature before him. The text said:

"System detected higher density of Infinity Particles, Pokemon discovered, scanning Pokemon, ..., scanning completed, probability of Pokemon being Glameow 77,56%, Purugly 11,44%, Whimsicott 2,00%, Jumpl... etc., hostility level very low, status: friendly!"

"Glameow?!", he exclaimed under his breath. Now that he took a second look at the Pokemon, he instantly found the similiarities between the one from his memories and the one before him. He had already realized that the Pokemon he saw at the hospital or in the city looked a little different than what he remembered them to be like. It felt like his memories were based on fictional information and now he experienced the real stuff firsthand. The main difference was maybe the dynamic movements of the Pokemon. Its moving long tail, shacking and breathing body and sharp scrutinizing looking eyes, the small details. It felt like being confronted with an intelligent creature instead of the simple and uncomplicated pictures he had in mind. It reminded him again of his naive view on how Pokemon were like. Of course, the super fluffy fur it had also differed starkly from the the standard Glameow. Maybe a different breed or a special hairstyle?

"Oh, are you back already?!", asked a shouting old voice from the kitchen area,

"I will come right away!"

A big elderly woman came to light from the hallway. She approached Arthur slowly, took out a pair of glasses and scrutinized Arthur's face for some time. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed loudly:

"Arthur it's you! Where have you been all this time?!"

Before he could form an answer, Aunty Latia had already hugged him with an inescapable fast move. Arthur had to fight to get fresh air and tried telling her:

"A-Aunty! I don't get enough ..."

"You don't get enough food?! Obviously, look at you! You have been away for two weeks and your body looks like a bag of skin already! But don't worry, your aunty knows what you need! I have already prepared your favourite snacks!"

Arthur felt like he might faint any moment now, when his aunty finaly released her grips on him. His mother made a wrly smile and just sympathetically patted her son on his back a little.

The table in the living room was laid already and showed him a variety of different dishes. But what caught his eyes were ... Burgers lying on a plate. Finally! He couldn't hold himself back and grabbed one and devoured it literally. It tasted like in his memories and in a matter of seconds, half the burger was already gone.

"Hahaha, it makes me happy to see you eat them like that! How do they taste, the Umami Burgers?"

"It tastes great!", he wanted to tell her but what came out was,

"Isch taschte gweaf!"

"Arthur, where are your manners! Have you already forgotten them after such a long time?", complained his mom unsatisfied and with pursed lips.

Arthur gulped down the rest and apologized for his rash behaviour.

"Let him be, Cathelyn. He is a young man already, so he needs those proteins the most!"

When he had eaten two of the Burgers he asked Aunty Latia:

"Aunty, did you say Umami Burgers? Why is it called like that?"

"Well, obviously because it's made of Umami Berries! Arthur, have you hit your head somewhere? These are your favourites, so you should know the best!"

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that but asked curiosly:

"Umami berries? Not meat?"

"What meat? What are you talking about?"

"Well, eh, beef? Or mutton?"

"Häh, what is that supposed to be? Are you trying to make a joke or a fool of these old bones? Listen, less talking and more eating. You better savour them while they are still warm."

"Arthur, sweety, why don't you go and eat upstairs in your room. I will explain your aunty what ... what you were up to in the meantime."

When Arthur went up the stairs, he already had a feeling which one of the doors lead to his room. It had a big window inside, a bed and a desk with a computer and some bookshelves. When he was inspecting the books in his possession, he heard a really loud shout from downstairs:

"WHAT DID HE DO?!"

He flinched a little, and could imagine his Aunty Latia to go wild the next time he saw her. He tried to concentrate on the books before him. Luckily he found the same book about the berries, he had borrowed before from the hospital library. He directly went to the table of contents and found the page describing the Umami Berries.

The Umami Berry originated from the tropical rainforest areas in the world. But over time when Pokemon and people expanded into the world, the Umami Berry spread its region of influence as well.

It's able to survive under harsh conditions, and thrives especially well in forests as well as under water. It's growing on the Umami tree, and is remarkable for its high composition of edible proteins. The Umami tree is a carnivorous plant and feasts on weak Pokemon. For this endeavour, it also possesses a strong resistance towards elemental and physical attacks compared to other trees.

It is able to transform the flesh from those pokemon and use it in multiple ways to ensure its survival.

It can use it as simple nutrition, it can spread a seducing delicious scent to lure its prey and it can create its fruits as a medium for reproduction similiar to other trees. Because of its carnivorous nature and ability to transform the barely edible Pokemon meat into a source of proteins, it has been one of the most sought after berries since primal times.

Researchers also speculate that the genetical lineage of the Umami tree could be one of the closest to the lineage of ancient Pokemon, due to it's ability.

"Wow!", Arthur thought to himself when reading the info text inside the book. The picture inside showed a fleshy pink looking fruit, with wet juice on its skin, probably the secrets for the seducing scents.

The tree didn't have any special features but the text mentioned hidden roots underground that were sensitive towards lights movements on the surface. At the right moment they would shoot up and drag their prey back down where they would suck them dry.

A very gruesome fact was that the ground near those trees was especially well-nourished and created a beautiful scenery on the surface similiar to a great garden. And sometimes not only Pokemon got caught in its traps ...

Depending on the type of Pokemon they devoured, different effects and tastes were introduced to the fruits. Arthur wondered, if the Umami Burgers just now that tasted like beef probably came from a field, how did underwater Umami Berries taste like then? Fish? Or Oysters?

When he was still stuck in his thoughts, a piercing sound came from the house door downstairs.

"Arthur! You have visitors!", shouted his mother up in a happy tone.

"Visitors?", he wondered.

After taking the steps down he saw two people waiting for him in the entrance. He quickly recognized them as the people the doctor had showed in the pictures. They were both stunned and delighted when seeing he was fine.

"Alola Buddy, I see that you're back to full health!", the chubby dark skinned boy said to him vigorously.

"Are you really ok?", asked the purple haired girl with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but who are you exactly?", Arthur had to ask.

"I have to apologize, but as you see, Arthur still hasn't recovered fully and his memories are slightly weakened. Please give him some time, and I am sure he will remember you.", his mother explained to the baffled children.

The girl was shocked a little and a disappointed look escaped her eyes. Yet she covered it up and put up a smile and said:

"Ah, is that so. I guess I was a little too early here haha. Well, I just wanted to say hi and see if you are fine, so I still have some things left to do and I don't want to disturb you any longer, bye!", after which she quickly left through the door. Arthur's mother had a sympathetic expression on her face and the boy looked confused and asked:

"Hey man, was that your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Just kidding hahaha! I guess you don't even remember her name anymore, as well as mine haha. So, it's a little weird but nice to meet you! My name is Khali!"

"Nice to meet you Khali, well you probably know me already."

"I guess you just came back today and need some time to recover more. Well, I will see you at work then again buddy!"

"Work? Do you mean the Berry fields?"

"So you do remember!"

"Nahh, it's just ehh intuition."

"Oh, well you still remember a little I think. Don't worry man, it will come back to you, I am sure! Alola then!", he said and left through the door as well.

"Sigh!". His mother was saddened that her son couldn't remember his friends anymore. She thought they would lighten up the mood and help him with his recovery but it seemed to have been futile though.

"Mum, can you tell me who they were?", he asked he with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ehh, the boy is a friend you made at work. His name is Khali Akiona, I think. You told me once, his father's family was from Alola and his mother's from Kanto, and he moved here when he was younger. The girl is ... well, she is our neighbor actually. Zoe Underwood. Her father manages a Martial Arts Dojo and you always played together since you were small. I really hoped you would remember her, sigh!"

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


	11. A Trainer's Path

After that meeting nothing much happened for the rest of the day. Brendon came back home later and they enjoyed their meals together. His siblings seemed very happy that their brother was back home and everything went back to normal for the time being.

As much as his mother wanted to, she couldn't be there for him all the time and take care of him. She had three part-time jobs, two under the week and another at the weekend, she was lucky that her employers were considerate of her family's circumstances and let her have some more time to spare. Nevertheless she had to provide her family with food and money.

Aunty Latia had already offered her help as she had a lot of free time on her hands because she was already quite old and lived off from her pension. She led a peaceful life and was happy to help out her neighbors. She would just watch over Arthur and his siblings while his mother was at work.

Arthur helped out by doing chores and buying and filling up their refrigerator. Aunty Latia guided him through each task step by step, because he had yet to familiarise himself with everything in this 'old' environment. He had already received his fair share of scolding from her for his reckless deeds, but she also forgave him swiftly after. She was a very nice lady and knew that Arthur didn't really want to hurt his family.

He hadn't been out very much during this time, just roaming around the suburbs his familiy was living in. He adapted to this kind of life but also quickly rejected it. He wanted to be more active, do something important. Something inside him urged him to move forward, though Arthur wasn't sure in which direction.

He saw his mother coming back home tired every evening after her work shift was over. He felt dejected that he couldn't do anything to lessen her burdens. She always rejected his propositions to go back to the Berry fields. She was afraid he might repeat the same mistake again. She seemed determined to bring her son back to the Trainer Academy even though the fees would become a huge burden for her, and the timing for enrolement had already been crossed.

Arthur asked Aunty Latia about how the Trainer School system worked. Even though she wasn't a Trainer herself, she was very wise and knew about it from friends and family.

"Well for starters, the Pokemon Trainer Academy is a centralised institution administered and supervised by several governmental bodies of Kanto. It is a given when you consider that every elected governmental official needs to have certain qualifications as well as experience of a Pokemon Trainer.

Of course this doesn't mean that every Pokemon Trainer is an official haha.

Other regions or countries have a dual governmental system, where one part takes care of human related affairs and the other of the Pokemon related ones. While this might have worked in the past, nowadays the relationship and importance of Pokemon in human society has become exceedingly interlinked with each other that the dual system was replaced in Kanto in favour of the mixed administration.

Well ... after a certain event ... it also became clear that Pokemon became a sort of Power that countries needed more control of ... sigh... all in all the importance of the Pokemon governmental side grew more and more with time, so much so that they took over more and more responsibilities from the human governmental side."

"But what does this have to do with the Trainer Academy?", asked Arthur curiosly.

"Don't interrupt me while I am still speaking! This is very unpolite Arthur my boy."

"Sorry Aunty!"

"So, where was I? Ahh yes, however, this shift to the new system also meant that every official needed to have a certain amount of experience in dealings with Pokemon which resulted in a higher demand for qualified and skilled professionals.

Therefore, out of convenience and practicality, it became a rule and requirement to go through the Pokemon Trainer Academy education programs.

Haha, you know, in the past, the title 'Pokemon Trainer' was just a nice name and card you could show to your friends and family. You could then go on adventures and try your luck in the wilderness. Nearly anyone could become a Pokemon Trainer and the 'Academy' was less elitist and more like a normal school.

People called it the 'Golden Age of Pokemon Trainers' sighhhh, but today it has become much more glorified and kind of an honor to become a Pokemon Trainer. The standards have become higher, the regulations stricter and the fees higher. Not everyone is able to meet the necessary requirements."

"Hä? I saw mum with her Glameow, isn't she also a Pokemon Trainer?"

"What? Hahahaha, Arthur no, hahaha. Sorry, haha, I don't mean to make fun of you.", Aunty Latia got a hold of herself again after a short fit of laughter, though Arthur was still confused as to why. Wasn't everyone who possessed a Pokemon supposed to be a Trainer? She continued:

"Just because someone has Pokemon, doesn't make that person automatically a Trainer. That might have worked in the past were not many people cared but today a Pokemon Trainer is a real profession! They clear missions, pioneer through new territories and strive to become stronger with their Pokemon in their specific fields. You can also see it as a sort of transitioning or stepping stone for your future career.

Many professions can only be carried out by skilled and experienced Pokemon Trainers. They have more freedom in their scope of action regarding Pokemon affairs or usage than normal citizens and the right to own Pokemon is completely independent from the profession of a Pokemon Trainer. This right is a fundemental law anchored in our constitution, of course in concord with all the other laws haha.

While your mother isn't a professional Pokemon Trainer, I believe that your father was one."

"My dad?!", Arthur was shocked.

"Yes, but I think it would be better to ask your mum about this ... maybe some time later. She works a lot right now for your sake Arthur, but it really won't be easy to get you in, in addition to your brother Brendon."

"Will it cost more?", Arthur asked concerned. He really didn't want his mother to do so much for him. He would be fine as long as he could support her any other way instead. His brother alone could gain the honor for the family later on.

"Yes it definitly will. The Pokemon Trainer Academy is made up of two parts. The primary and the secondary education, similiar to many other normal schools as well. The fees for the primary education are more costly than other public schools but still affordable for a family.

Yet when the secondary education starts, the fees increase rapidly to a high amount and a small family will barely be able to enrol a single child, not to mention your mother who is taking care of you and your two siblings. You could say that the primary education is still similiar to other schools contenwise, but the secondary education is when the true Pokemon Trainer curriculum starts and paves the way for your future career."

"Why is that so? I mean if it so dependent on the financial situation of the family, won't people complain?"

"Well, sure people will complain, but this is the way the academy maintains its elitist reputation. And it's not like entering the Academy is a free ticket to becoming a Pokemon Trainer, it's more like a degenerate allocation of chances to become a Trainer, favouring the rich over the poor. The tests and exams are still the same for every student regardless of their background.

And like I said, although it is difficult, it is not an impossibilty for a family to get a child admitted in. There are also other ways like scholarships or recommendations, so even the lower class families do have ways for their children to get into the academy.

Sigh, it is just that your mother will face problems if she tries to get you and your brother in. He is in the primary education right now, and you my boy haven't been to school for a long time now. First I think you have only finished the primary education already but stopped attending at the start of the secondary education, to start working at the fields, do you remember something?"

"No, I am sorry.", he shook his head dejectedly. He knew what she was talking about, but there weren't any clear memories in his mind he could access.

"It's fine my boy sigh. Well first, you haven't continued directly after finishing the primary education like most people would do, so the Academy has a slight reason to deny you entry if they think you are not prepared enough for it. But this shouldn't be the most difficult obstacle. I think that you can surely catch up with the primary teaching materials very quickly, it isn't very hard for someone your age.

The more grave complication is that you have lost your memories and your permission for admittance into the Academy might be challenged. They could have doubts about wether you are still capable enough for the profession of a Pokemon Trainer.

Another thing is that you might be seen as a lateral entrant because of your disruption in education. There are a lot of lateral entrants from different ages between 10 and 18, but the older a person is the more time needs to be invested in so that the person can catch up with the missed materials and content which in turn increases the fees significantly.

If your father was still here ... he could have written you a recommendation and lessened the financial burden by a lot ... sighh

* * *

 **This FanFic is dual hosted on WebNovel. I will update this every now and then on Fanfiction website . If you want to stay up to date or read ahead, follow this story on the website of webnovel . com Pokemon Untold:**

 **(seems like fanfiction doesn't allow linkages, needed to be more descriptive with the link)**


End file.
